


Work

by CosplayCatCriminal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, High School, M/M, Rare Pairings, School, Tags Are Hard, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: Testing is hard, what do they have to lose?No proofreading we die like men.





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay another unfinished work!! I'm currently working on a rewrite of an old fic I made on Wattpad, naked "Change of Heart". Anyways, heres some rarepair content. Also! I'm on mobile, so sorry for lack of tags, I'll try to fix that later.

PAIRING: Kokichi ouma x Byakuya Togami

PROMPT: Them resting together and talking to each other before falling asleep. Bonus if one half gets the other to run their hand through their hair and down their back.

Kokichi Ouma bursts through his bedroom door, his boyfriend, Byakuya Togami, following closely behind him. The boy turns around quickly, flashing a smile before flopping on his back onto the nicely made bed, limbs sprawled out as his mismatched lengthed hair falls quickly but gracefully onto the white, fluffy blanket beneath him. The quick, tacky smile he flashed at Byakuya before now turned into a thin and wiry smile, mischief splayed across the entirety of his face. Kokichi takes a quick breath before complaining out loud, smile widening,

“ _Geeeezzzz_ Togami-kun, I'm _exhausted!_ Why did they expect Kokichi Ouma, **_the Ultimate Supreme Leader,_** to take such booorrriiinnggg and petty exams!? I just about jumped right out that window!” Kokichi had sat up by now, crossing one of his legs and making a fanning motion with his hand right in front of his face, acting like the supreme leader was sweating far more than he actually was.

Byakuya frowned, rolling his eyes as walked up to the end of the bed and crossed his arms, looking away from Kokichi’s form as he replied in the typical tone of voice for the progeny. 

“You’re exhausted because you were not prepared for such exams.” Byakuya sneers, eyes finally landing onto Kokichi, but never staring directly into his eyes, pupils shaking minimally.

Kokichi’s smile never fades from his face as he suddenly flops onto his stomach, arms wrapping around Byakuya’s leg and the Progeny lets out a barely audible gasp as Kokichi’s face turns into something more of an obviously false pout.

“Hmph, you're so meeaaaaannn Togami-kuuuun!” The smaller whines at a high pitch, Byakuya flinching at how ear shattering Kokichi's whining can be.

“C'mon, let me rest for a while!” Kokichi exclaims, puffing out his cheeks.

“Why should I? We have things to do that should be attended to.” Kokichi frowns at Byakuya's words, stubborn as ever to get what he wanted.

“Like what? Studying? It's not the end of the world to just rest for a few minutes.”

“It's  **_been_ ** minutes…”

“Shoosh,” The Leader says, springing up quickly and pushing a finger up against Byakuya's lips. The taller, naturally, jerks away from the gesture, looking displeased.

Kokichi smiles again, smirk practically gleaming. The purple haired boy takes advantage of his speed, gripping Byakuya's shoulders with his hands, holding him in place, as he comes face-to-face with the Heir.

Kokichi's eyes turn into half-lidded slits and his smile becomes even longer.

“Please, Togami-sama~?” He whines, holding out and emphasizing the use of honorifics. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! See y'all next month and as always, requests are open!


End file.
